


Told you so

by xmyshya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is a clown, Atsumu loves you, Engagement, F/M, Haikyuu Timeskip, I love Atsumu so much, Proposals, haikyuu crack, haikyuu fluff, oh to be yn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmyshya/pseuds/xmyshya
Summary: Atsumu wants to propose, and everything has to be perfect. HIS perfect.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Atsumu/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Told you so

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on xmyshya.tumblr.com

If one was to describe Miya Atsumu in one word, it would be _flashy_. Everything about him stands out, from bleached hair, to his overbearing aura, to grand gestures. He loves having all eyes on him, as if he is the lone performer and the whole world is his audience, demanding to be entertained at all times. And obviously, despite you being an _“it’s all in small things”_ kind of person, he has to proclaim his undying love to you in a form proportional to the weight of his feeling. And it’s enormous.

“Yer an idiot, ya don’t hafta do that.” Osamu shoots down each one of his ideas. “I’m pretty sure Y/N would rather have somethin’ quiet.”  
“What do ya know, ‘Samu? Everyone wishes to be declared as _the one_ to the whole world, no?”  
“As a matter of fact, no.” Atsumu scoffs. His brother clearly knows nothing, right?

His first plan is to propose after a match. A victorious match, but he’s so sure they’ll win, that it goes without saying. He has a little velvety box tucked safely right next to his water bottle, eliciting weird glances from his teammates, but he couldn’t care less. He _could_ care more about the present though, because his distraction and excitement cost MSBY the game. _Shut up_ , Atsumu barks at the tiny treasure chest, feeling its mocking gaze.

One of the perks of being a famous (as he wants to believe) athlete is contacts. So upon hearing that one of your beloved (and not so famous) bands announced a concert, another lightbulb lit up in his head. He met them at one of the official parties he attended and in a drunken haze ended up with members’ phone numbers. They agreed to give Miya a moment right before encores, an extra gift from the band - being on stage during their last phase of the performance. But when you faint in the morning, he can feel the breath of anxiety on his nape. By noon your fever skyrockets, and in his panicked state Atsumu doesn’t know if he should call an ambulance or the band first.

One beautiful Saturday he offers walking your dog and meeting at the park you work near, before going back to your place. The blonde waits impatiently by the fountain, eyeing his watch every few seconds, huge ball of fur observing him closely. He’s so focused on trying to make (dog’s name) keep the small box in its teeth without biting into it, that he doesn’t notice you in an alley. But the dog does and runs in your direction, completely disregarding the leash tangled around Atsumu’s ankle. One strong pull and the man lands in a fountain, watching as your furry friend gets distracted by a wild squirrel, carrying his velvety treasure god knows where. Rest of the afternoon is filled with your laughter, as he searches for the tiny cube, praying he finds it before you.

Being Osamu’s brother has one fundamental benefit, which is food. Not always cooked by him, the twin also knows the best restaurants in most of Japan’s cities. Atsumu is sitting at the table, with you on the other side of it, and he thinks he’s never seen anything more beautiful than this. Than _you_. In your dress that compliments your figure and the colour of your eyes, with your diamond earrings he bought for you last year, with your bright smile as you take in the luxurious interior. A gentle pat on his shoulder drags him away from you, way too brutally for his liking, and he feels his stomach sink. _No. No no no, this can’t go wrong_ , but he already knows it can as he follows the man away from the table.  
“I’m sorry, senor Miya, but as you can see our strings broke, and we don’t have that many on us, we will transfer the money back”  
He doesn’t care about money. All he cares about is a ring he’s going to take home in his pocket again, instead of your finger.

“‘Tsumu, let’s gooooooo”, you’ve been asking him for the past 2 hours, but he really isn’t in the mood. “Please? It’s been so long since we went to Sakura viewing!”  
He doesn’t want to do this. He really doesn’t. His recent failures took a toll, and now all he can think of is how the world he once ruled is now ridiculing him. But somehow, he realises, the disappointment in your eyes hurts him billion times more, so he packs a blanket, snacks, and grabs your hand. That’s the least he could do.  
You’re sitting at a riverbank, under a shedding tree. Hanami has always attracted crowds, but for some miraculous reason you’re alone. He’s feeding you onigiri brought by Osamu, and finds it so easy to smile when you’re right there in front of him, so easy to laugh when you bite his finger along with the rice ball, so easy to just be. He’s holding your hand, absentmindedly wrapping a flower plucked from a nearby spot around your finger. Wind blows a few stray petals and they land in your hair, your clothes, one even on your nose. _You look like a flower goddess_ , he wants to say.  
“Marry me,” he says instead. Your eyes open wide, tears threatening to fall and for a moment he’s terrified. But then you smile the most beautiful of your smiles, and hug him as if he was your whole world, and whisper, “Yes, oh my god, yes.”  
He manages to find his voice many minutes later. “I’ll give ya a real ring later, princess.”  
“Hm? But I like this one.”

When he tells Osamu about all the failed plans, and what succeeded in the end, his twin can’t stop himself.  
“Idiot. I told ya to keep it simple.”


End file.
